fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Natsu Dragneel
Natsu Dragneel & Gray Fullbuster vs. Klodoa is a fight fought between Fairy Tail Mages Natsu Dragneel and Gray Fullbuster, and Brain's staff: Klodoa. Prologue On Nirvana, Natsu Dragneel's group, composed of him, Lucy Heartfilia, Gray Fullbuster, Wendy Marvell, Happy, Carla and Jura Neekis, starts thinking of ways on how to destroy Nirvana. Wendy suddenly thinks of Jellal and how he might know how to stop Nirvana. She runs off with Carla without telling the rest where she might be going. When Wendy leaves, Hoteye's voice communicates with them through Telepathy. Hoteye tells them that he is no match for Midnight and that they should all work together to defeat him because if they do, the flow of Magic into Nirvana will cease and it should stop moving. He adds that they'll find him beneath the King's Summit and that they should be careful because he is, indeed, very powerful.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 153, Pages 7-9 The group heads out to search for the remaining member of Oración Seis, Midnight. However, it turns out that it was not Hoteye who communicated with the group, but Brain, collapsed somewhere else. He smiles to himself as the group starts to exit the tower they were in. As Natsu opens the door, light shines and Jura exclaims that it's a trap. An explosion occurs right in front of them.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 153, Pages 10-12 When the smoke clears, Natsu, Lucy, Gray and Happy notice that they're alive. When Lucy attempts to get up, her head bumps on something. Initially, they think they've been buried alive. However, they realize this is not the case when they burst out of that space. Jura has taken the blow himself and used his Magic to shelter everyone else from the explosion. He collapses as he states that he's glad they're all right.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 153, Pages 13-17 As they look over the unconscious Jura, they suddenly hear a voice. The voice berates Brain as it says that even if he mustered all the power he had left, he only eliminated one Mage of the Allied Forces. It is actually Brain's staff that is talking, surprising everyone. The staff states that as long as Midnight remains, they cannot be defeated and so it'll take care of the rest of them himself. While Happy, Lucy and Gray are in shock over the fact that the staff is talking, Natsu grabs it and repeatedly hits it on the floor, ordering it to stop the city. The staff replies that it is the seventh of the Oración Seis and it awakened in order to eliminate the enemy. Natsu doesn't hear any of this and resumes smacking him on the floor. While Lucy, Gray and Happy are thrown into more puzzlement, Klodoa manages to escape Natsu's grip, comments that Natsu is such a violent brat and states that it has to clean out the rest of the trash before they arrive at the vital starting point, Cait Shelter Guild.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 154, Pages 11-14 Battle A raging Natsu attempts to hit Klodoa with his flaming fists but Klodoa, levitating, is able to easily dodge and then knocks Natsu down with the end of its stick. Natsu tumbles away as Gray prepares to launch an ice attack but Klodoa tackles him in the gut. This gives Natsu the opportunity to grab the end of Klodoa and Gray tells him to beat the crap out of it. But Klodoa, quite flexible, manages to use its skull head to hit both Natsu and Gray on the head even if it's in Natsu's grip. This causes Gray and Natsu to argue. While Gray and Natsu fight each other, Klodoa notices Lucy by the sidelines. After intently staring at her, Lucy gets self-conscious and pegs it a pervert. However, it waves her off as a "kid" and she is offended. With Klodoa slightly distracted, Natsu and Gray charge at it, but it manages to evade their attacks and tackle them instead. Klodoa zaps them with lightning using the orb in the mouth of its skull. It taunts them and asks if that's all they got in their youth. It adds that their youth isn't enough to beat it and that youngsters like them are always showing themselves off. Lucy and Happy note that the staff is actually quite insecure about its age.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 156, Pages 2-3Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 64 Suddenly, Klodoa looks alert. It panics when it realizes that Oración Seis has fallen. Outside, another mark disappears from Brain's face. In horror, Klodoa drops its orb and exclaims that he will arrive. From outside, Brain opens his eyes but they have become red and menacing. Klodoa explains that Brain has an alter ego: Zero, a hidden face that loves destruction. The immensity of Zero's power is sealed away by the Organic Link Magic on the lines on his face, unlocked only by the defeat of the Six Keys. The defeat of Oración Seis will cause that personality, Zero, to awake once more. At this moment, a figure comes walking into the room and Klodoa bows, stuttering, "W-Welcome back, Master Zero!"Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 156, Pages 4-8 Aftermath Klodoa apologizes to Zero for the fall of Oración Seis. Zero comments that having a body, a voice and power again is all so refreshing and nostalgic. He tells Klodoa to stand back because he'll handle the group. Natsu and Gray are eager to engage in a short match with Zero.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 156, Pages 8-9 References Navigation Category:Fights